guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Tomb of the Primeval Kings
Legends remain of noble spirits who stand watch over the tombs. If there is a passage between the mortal world and the Underworld, surely such spirits would know how to find it. Description The Tomb of the Primeval Kings was a place where the Primeval Kings of Elona were buried during the Primeval Dynasties. They were used until 652DR, when the Scarab Plague wiped them out. More than 300 years later, in the year 1051DR, Lord Odran opened a portal to the Rift from here, the Tombs of Drascir, Heroes' Ascent and other areas on Tyria. After he died and the portals could be accessed by all, mortals would travel regularly into the mists to battle each other for the Favor of the Gods. that sought to destroy all of Elona.]] This arrangement lasted 200 years, when in 1272DR, just after the Wintersday celebrations, the forces of Dhuum and Abaddon, led by generals of Menzies, interrupted the tournament. They fought against and defeated the spirits of the Primeval Monarchs, along with Warmarshal Turai and Lord Victo (from the Tombs of Drascir), and after a while, they managed to seep through Odran's portal into the mortal world. By this point they had attracted the attention of both the Zaishen Order and the Order of the Sunspears (which at the time counted Dunkoro's son among their ranks), who attempted to fight back the darkness. As compensation for the destroyed tournament grounds, the Zaishen offered access to their home, the Battle Isles for all the stranded fighters. On these isles, another portal opened by Odran lies open, Heroes' Ascent. The Global Tournament continues here, however, anyone who wishes to attempt to defeat the evil that destroyed the tombs in the first place may head back to the Nightfallen Tombs to earn powerful rewards... Buried Monarchs This is a list of all the known ancient monarchs who were buried here: *King Elswyth *King Kole *King Millius *Queen Nadijeh *King Wenslauss The Darknesses :Main article: The Darkness The Darknesses are a race of powerful Mesmers who act as generals of Menzies, but cannot be found in the Fissure of Woe. They are led by The Greater Darkness, who, after Abaddon's defeat, serves Mallyx the Unyielding. Three of them led the attack on The Hall of Heroes. A few months after that, the Fury would lead the forces of Dhuum on an attack at the Dragon Festival of 1382CC. Levels The Ruins of the Tomb of the Primeval Kings is a set of four explorable areas that offers challenging monsters and unique items. The Ruins are often referred to as the new Underworld in reference to the name of the first of the four maps, the fact that it was introduced after the "old Underworld", that the "old Underworld" was closed off during the weekend when the Ruins was first introduced, as well as creatures from the Underworld that plague the levels of the Ruins. The Ruins are divided into the following levels: #'The Underworld': Not to be confused with The Underworld explorable area, this is a much smaller map identical to the Underworld PvP map. All players need to do is wipe out the several groups of monsters in the area to advance to the next level. After clearing each level, a timer will start, showing the remaining time before the party will be transferred. #'Scarred Earth': This is a much greater map identical to the out-of-rotation Scarred Earth PvP map. It features three areas (where each team started in PvP) and a central area. Players start in one of the three and have to clear the entire area. This map has the very dangerous burrowed Chaos Wurms that can surprise a party and chase it for a long distance. #'The Courtyard': This is a large map identical to the Courtyard PvP map. Players face the siege Chaos Wurms in this area and again must clear all foes to advance. #'The Hall of Heroes': This is a vast map identical to the Hall of Heroes PvP map. Players must first clear their area, then make their way across the bridge and into the central hall where three powerful mesmer bosses, called The Darknesses, await. Upon slaying these bosses each one will drop 1-3 of the Hall of Heroes unique items. Creatures This challenge offers monsters from the classical Underworld (the Terrorweb Dryders, Banished Dream Riders and Chained Souls), as well as its own unique monsters: Chaos Wurms, Grasp of Insanity, Scythe of Chaos, and the Darknesses. The last three types of monsters mentioned above posses a devastating skill called Fingers of Chaos which seems to be aimed at preventing 1-2 team farming of this area. The Ruins vs The Underworld The ruins share similarities with the Underworld as well as some differences: Similarities *Terrorweb Dryders and Banished Dream Riders may drop Glob of Ectoplasm on occasion as they do in The Underworld. This provides an easier way for parties to farm for these very rare crafting materials, although in the classic Underworld, 2-man teams were far more efficient at farming for Ectos. *The chests in both locations are Phantom chests and require Phantom keys. *The design of the first two levels of the Ruins uses the same elements as the design of the Labyrinth in the Underworld. Differences *Entrance to the Ruins does not require that the party's territory has the Favor of the Gods. Entrance to the Underworld requires it. *Entrance to the Ruins does not require an entry fee of 1000 gold. Entrance to the Underworld requires paying 1000 to the avatar of Grenth. *There are no quests in the Ruins. *There are no unique item drops in the Underworld. *There are no reapers in the ruins. *You must kill all the visible groups in the ruins to advance to the next level (killing the hidden ones is not required). *Entrance to the Underworld merely requires the player to be ascended (can be any Campaign). Entrance to the Ruins requires the player to complete Augury Rock (Mission) even if the player has ascended in another campaign. *Henchmen are allowed to enter the Ruins, but not in the Underworld. Getting there From The Dragon's Lair, simply exit to the north. Exits *The Dragon's Lair (south) *The Underworld (Tournament Map) (through the portal) NPCs *Henchmen (Level 20): ** Zaishen Fighter x2 ** Zaishen Archer x2 ** Zaishen Healer x2 ** Zaishen Mage x2 *Merchants and Traders: **Acolyte Singpa (Merchant) **Monay (Rune Trader) *Storage: **Xunlai Agents (Storage) x2 *Various: **Acolyte Jaikaro **Acolyte Quanjo **Acolyte Senfai **Ghostly Hero **Priest *Inside the rift **Acolyte Chigo **Acolyte Kaizhan **Lost Soul Notes *It is estimated that there usually three chests randomly placed throughout on levels 2-4 of the Nightfallen Tombs (no chests are ever on the first level). It is possible to find one on each separate level or even all three on the same level but they are usually in different spots each time and never number less than three. Rarely, an additional chest may spawn, giving a grand total of four chests. *For Wintersday 2005, the Tombs were decorated to look more festive. This version can be found here. Category:Crystal Desert